


Tinder Texts

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when "CorporateCat", Jumin Han, and "actorface", Zen, match with each other on a dating app?





	1. CorporateCat And ActorFace

_**Monday, November 28 at 7:09am  
** _

**CorporateCat:** I'm not very good at pickup lines, but I'd be lying if I said that your profile photo doesn't have me absolutely captivated.

 **actorface:** haha, well thank you, but...it's just a picture of my abs? lol.

 **CorporateCat:** Precisely...Haha.

 **CorporateCat:** Was that too straight forward?

 **actorface:** sort of, but it's good, it's good.

 **actorface:** but, now that you have my attention, i see that you don't have any pictures of your face on here either.

 **actorface:** they're all of...cats...? dude, don't tell me you're lowkey a furry.

 **CorporateCat:** A furry? What is a furry?

 **CorporateCat:** And not "cats", but "cat". I would never betray my lovely Elizabeth 3rd by interacting with another cat.

 **actorface:** i...okay. i'll level with you. but only because i'm curious as to what you look like.

 **CorporateCat:** I beg your pardon?

 **actorface:** if you're anything like what i'm imagining in my head right now, god save me. or, rather, god save _you_ , i guess.

 **CorporateCat:**...is that an insult?

 **actorface:** maybe.

 **CorporateCat:** I regret saying anything now. I suppose I should get going.

 **actorface:** aw, come on, don't be like that.

 **actorface:** i'm sorry if i shattered your pathetic little ego.

_CorporateCat is offline._

_\- - - - -_

_**Monday, November 28 at 10:33am** _

**CorporateCat:** You didn't "shatter my ego". I just had to leave because I had a meeting to attend.

 **actorface:** oh, i'm sure.

 **actorface:** does that mean you're searching for yummy young men while still at work? for shame.

 **CorporateCat:** I'm not even going to grant you a proper response to that.

 **CorporateCat:** But, you're not wrong about me being at work. What's _your_  excuse for being online? Do you not do anything to make a living?

 **actorface:** my schedule is a little weird, but to answer your _very rudely_ worded question, yes, i do work to make a living, thank you very much.

 **CorporateCat:** Doing what, if I might ask?

 **actorface:** nosey, nosey.

 **actorface:** as if it weren't already obvious, i'm an actor.

 **CorporateCat:** Oh, you are, are you. Maybe I've heard of you.

 **actorface:** i'm not doubting that, but before i reveal anymore about myself, i think you owe it to me to at least tell me what _you_ do for a living.

 **CorporateCat:** I'm an heir to a rather successful company.

 **actorface:** so...you're a businessman.

 **CorporateCat:** Yes.

 **actorface:** you are not good at holding a conversation.

 **CorporateCat:** And you are?

 **actorface:** at least i'm trying.

 **CorporateCat:** You're very irritating.

 **actorface:** and you're not?

 **CorporateCat:** I see your point.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, how old are you, "Mr. Actor"? I think you owe it to me to at least tell me _that_.

 **actorface:** using my own words against me, i see.

 **actorface:** but to answer your question, 23.

 **CorporateCat:** Ah, you're young.

 **actorface:** as opposed to what, you being 40?

 **CorporateCat:** 27, thank you.

 **actorface:** i wasn't aware i was talking to a grandpa.

 **CorporateCat:** I still stand by what I said about you being irritating.

 **CorporateCat:** I need to get back to work, so I suppose I'll speak to you later.

 **actorface:** yeah, or not.

 **CorporateCat:** Maybe.

_CorporateCat is offline._

_\- - - - -_

_ **Monday, November 28 at 4:17pm** _

**actorface:** i'm so mad right now, i'm practically seething.

 **CorporateCat:** I don't particularly care, but I get the feeling that you're going to tell me about it regardless.

 **actorface:** you're damn right i am.

 **actorface:** i was just in a meeting with the director of my next production, which sounds exciting, right?

 **actorface:** NOT!!!!

 **CorporateCat:** Why is that?

 **actorface:** the guy was so drunk, i don't even think he heard a word myself, or any of the other actors, said. who the _hell_ comes into work smashed like that?! don't get me wrong, i enjoy a good beer here and there, but to come into a professional place of work after the fact?! he should have just cancelled.

 **CorporateCat:** Well...what happened after that? The result of the meeting?

 **actorface:** somebody pointed out what we all wanted to say, but were too afraid to, and he apologized and said that we'd "redo the meeting" in two days' time.

 **CorporateCat:** With a director like that, I really don't think the production is worth it.

 **actorface:** yeah, well, not everyone is an heir to a well known company, mr. corporatecat. i act to make a living, and without any work, i can't afford to live. unless something new comes up, i don't have a choice.

 **CorporateCat:** I see.

 **actorface:** i'm sure you do.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, the only thing I can say is just not to give up. You never know, new work could be right around the corner when you least expect it.

 **actorface:** yeah, yeah, yeah.

 **actorface:** i need a shower. or some vodka. i'll catch you later, grandpa.

 **CorporateCat:** Grandpa?

 **actorface:** yes, grandpa.

_actorface is offline._

\- - - - -

_ **Monday, November 28 at 10:25pm** _

**actorface:** this storm is getting pretty nasty.

 **CorporateCat:** Yes, I suppose it is.

 **actorface:** i don't mind the rain, really, but the thunder...not so much.

 **CorporateCat:** Are you afraid?

 **actorface:** that depends. are you going to laugh?

 **CorporateCat:** Not at all. Elizabeth 3rd is actually quite terrified of it as well.

 **actorface:** did...did you just compare me to a cat?

 **CorporateCat:** Not just any cat, but the most gorgeous cat in existence.

 **actorface:** oh, that makes me feel so much better.

 **CorporateCat:** Good, glad I could be of assistance.

 **actorface:** you really don't understand sarcasm, do you?

 **actorface:** i don't know why i even came here to talk. i really should be getting to bed.

 **CorporateCat:** Have a good night, and don't worry, you're safe as long as you're indoors.

 **actorface:**...yeah, thanks.

_actorface is offline._


	2. "Twenty Questions"

_**Tuesday, November 29 at 4:52am** _

**CorporateCat:** Did you survive the storm?

 **actorface:** that depends. are you up so early because you're worried about me?

 **CorporateCat:** You wish.

 **CorporateCat:** I have a flight to Hong Kong scheduled in less than two hours' time, so I'm spending as much time with Elizabeth 3rd as I can before I have to head over to the airport.

 **actorface:** wow, hong kong. how long are you planning on staying?

 **CorporateCat:** Two, possibly three hours. I've a very critical meeting with an important client, and because my father has disappeared with his newest girlfriend, I have no choice but to attend the meeting myself.

 **actorface:** i...excuse me? you're leaving the country to visit _another_ country for _three hours_?

 **actorface:** wow, must be nice. there are times when i can't even afford a pack of cigarettes.

 **CorporateCat:** Smoking is a filthy habit that without a doubt will shave years off of your life.

 **CorporateCat:** Why are you up so early, though? It's five o'clock in the morning.

 **actorface:** it's not so much "being up" as much as "i never exactly went to sleep, so i'm staring at the ceiling bored shitless."

 **CorporateCat:** Oh dear. You must be terrified of storms then, assuming that's why you weren't able to sleep.

 **actorface:** correctemundo.

 **CorporateCat:** You should think about getting a companion, something such as a cat, I might suggest.

 **actorface:** i'm allergic to cats, so no thank you.

 **CorporateCat:** Oh, what a pity. Elizabeth 3rd is the best friend I've ever had.

 **actorface:** okay, i've gotta ask.

 **actorface:** what corner of hell did you manage to pull the name "elizabeth 3rd" from?

 **CorporateCat:** I didn't. She was given to me by a good friend of mine, and he and his fiance named her upon gifting her to me.

 **actorface:** ah, i see. well, i suppose you're excused then.

 **CorporateCat:** Why, thank you. I've always wanted the blessing of a random stranger on the internet.

 **CorporateCat:** I need to get going now. I've been informed that my car has just arrived.

 **actorface:** enjoy your time in hong kong, although i'm pretty sure you'll be spending more time on the plane than actually _in_ hong kong.

 **CorporateCat:** You're not wrong about that, but thank you, I'll be sure to make it as pleasurable as possible.

 **CorporateCat:** You should try to get some sleep now that the storm has blown over.

 **actorface:** i will, thanks for worrying.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

_**Tuesday, November 29 at 5:44pm** _

**actorface:** how'd it go?

 **CorporateCat:** I'd rather not talk about it, if it's alright with you. The client was furious that I was the one attending the meeting instead of my father.

 **actorface:** i don't see what the difference is. i thought you said you were heir to the company?

 **CorporateCat:** I am, but what happened really isn't worth mentioning, at least not right now.

 **actorface:** i getcha, i getcha.

 **actorface:** remember when you told me yesterday not to give up and that a new opportunity would present itself when the time was right?

 **CorporateCat:** I didn't phrase it that way, but yes, I remember.

 **actorface:** well, i got offered a new part earlier today.

 **actorface:** acting on a tv show.

 **actorface:** with echo girl.

 **CorporateCat:** That's wonderful to hear, but...who is Echo Girl?

 **actorface:** you really are a grandpa, aren't you?

 **actorface:** she's a popular pop star, i think she's like, number four on the charts or something like that.

 **CorporateCat:** That would explain it, now wouldn't it? I don't listen to pop music.

 **CorporateCat:** But, congratulations nonetheless.

 **actorface:** thank you! i'm actually pretty psyched about it. if this goes well, it'd be the biggest thing to happen to my career as of now.

 **CorporateCat:** That really is wonderful to hear.

 **CorporateCat:** I was going to call you by your first name until I realized that I don't know it. We never properly introduced ourselves yesterday.

 **actorface:** how about a game of twenty questions? since we know virtually nothing about each other save for our jobs, and your love for cats and my fear of storms.

 **CorporateCat:** Normally, I would think something like this were to be considered childish, but I actually wouldn't mind this time around.

 **actorface:** it's because you're "so captivated" by my abs, remember?

 **CorporateCat:** Oh, shove it.

 **actorface:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **CorporateCat:**...never, ever make that face again.

 **actorface:** you said it, not me.

 **actorface:** your friend that you said you got your cat from, have you known each other long?

 **CorporateCat:** Since childhood, although he's no longer apart of this world.

 **actorface:** oh my god, i'm so sorry.

 **CorporateCat:** It's not something I particularly enjoy talking about, but since you weren't aware, I'll let it go.

 **actorface:** now i see why that little furball is so important to you. it makes a little more sense now.

 **CorporateCat:** Her name is Elizabeth 3rd, thank you, but yes, that would be why.

 **CorporateCat:** From the looks of it, you live alone. What kind of home are you able to live in on an actor's budget?

 **actorface:** still bad with wording things, i see.

 **actorface:** it's sort of weird, to be honest. it's half above ground, half below, so it gets pretty cold during the wintertime. i'm actually under a blanket right now just because i don't want to turn the heat on.

 **actorface:** what about you, mr. corporate heir?

 **CorporateCat:** A penthouse.

 **actorface:** why am i not surprised?

 **CorporateCat:** you shouldn't be.

 **actorface:** yeah, yeah.

 **CorporateCat:** How did you decide you wanted to get into acting?

 **actorface:**...that's sort of a long story.

 **CorporateCat:** I'm listening.

 **actorface:** to simplify things, my parents didn't want me to, so i did it anyway.

 **CorporateCat:** A rebel, hm?

 **actorface:** you could say that.

 **actorface:** we'll have to continue this later, though, if that's alright with you. i have a meeting in the morning with my new director and echo girl, so i need to take a few hours to read through the script.

 **CorporateCat:** That's just fine. I need to feed Elizabeth 3rd anyway, it's about time for her dinner.

 **actorface:** yeah, have fun with that. catch you later, grandpa.

 **CorpotateCat:** I do wish you would stop calling me that.

_actorface is offline._

\- - - - -

_**Tuesday, November 29 at 11:15pm** _

**CorporateCat:** Are you awake?

 **actorface:** barely, but yeah. what happened?

 **CorporateCat:** Nothing happened.

 **actorface:** then why are you messaging me at 11:15 at night?

 **CorporateCat:** I wanted to talk to you.

 **actorface:** oh.

 **CorporateCat:** Is that so odd?

 **actorface:** not really. i mean, we have been talking since yesterday morning, so i guess that _kinda_ makes us friends?

 **CorporateCat:** I suppose so.

 **CorporateCat:** Have a good night then.

 **actorface:** wait, that's all?

 **CorporateCat:** Well, you _did_ say that you were barely awake, did you not?

 **actorface:** yeah, but...

 **CorporateCat:** I'll be here tomorrow, you don't have to worry.

 **actorface:**...alright. have a good night then.

 **CorporateCat:** The same goes for you.

___actorface is offline._


	3. Echo Girl

_**Wednesday, November 30 at 11:53am** _

**actorface:** the meeting this morning was stellar.

 **CorporateCat:** That's good to hear. I take it you're very happy about that.

 **actorface:** well, yeah, why wouldn't i be?

 **actorface:** what's up with you, though? anything exciting?

 **CorporateCat:** Well, I don't know if you would consider it exciting or not, but I'm at lunch with my father. He's apologizing for disappearing and forcing me to go to the meeting yesterday in his place.

 **actorface:** that's good, isn't it?

 **actorface:** wait, why are you talking to me if you're at lunch with your dad? isn't that bad manners?

 **CorporateCat:** You messaged _me_ , did you not?

 **actorface:** that's not what i meant, and you know it.

 **CorporateCat:** Don't worry, my father and his girlfriend are so absorbed in their own little world right now, this entire restaurant could probably catch fire and they likely wouldn't notice.

 **CorporateCat:** I'm okay.

 **actorface:** are you really? you complained about your dad yesterday, too. does this happen often?

 **CorporateCat:** If you're referring to having a new girlfriend every month, and forgetting that anything, or anyone, but said girlfriend exists, then yes, it happens quite frequently.

 **actorface:** ouch.

 **CorporateCat:** I'd rather not talk about this anymore.

 **CorporateCat:** I actually sort of like the anonymity between us. I feel like I can talk to you without having any of the real life things get in the way.

 **actorface:** you're going to have to explain what you mean by "any of the real life things" because i'm not catching on.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, like my father, for starters. You have no idea how many people try and come onto me once they realize who I am, and who my father is.

 **actorface:** oh! like that kinda stuff.

 **actorface:** yeah, i guess i can groove with that, only my circumstances are in no way similar to yours.

 **CorporateCat:** Oh?

 **actorface:** at the risk of sounding narcissistic, a lot of people only like me for my good looks.

 **actorface:** i mean, of course, most of my fans are genuinely interested in my acting, which makes me happy beyond belief, mind you, but there will always be people who want to try to get in my pants just because they think i'm beautiful.

 **actorface:** i have to agree with you that being anonymous feels sort of nice because you're getting to know me for me, without having my looks interfere with things.

 **CorporateCat:** Exactly. It feels wonderful to actually meet someone that is getting to know me without the influence of any of my background muddling things up.

 **CorporateCat:** I still find you somewhat irritating, but I must admit that talking to you these last few days has been rather refreshing.

 **actorface:** agreed 100%, pops.

 **CorporateCat:** Again with the grandpa jokes.

 **actorface:** they're my specialty.

 **CorporateCat:** It would seem so.

 **CorporateCat:** It looks like things are about to start wrapping up here, so I suppose I'll chat with you later.

 **actorface:** au revoir.

 **CorporateCat:** Until next time.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

_**Wednesday, November 30 at 5:36pm** _

**actorface:** i'm really freaking out right now.

 **actorface:** i'm shaking and i can't control it.

 **actorface:** i feel like i'm going to start hyperventilating.

 **CorporateCat:** Calm down. Take a few deep breaths and wait for your breathing to return to normal, and then explain to me what on earth is wrong.

 **actorface:** echo girl came over to my house.

 **CorporateCat:**...and? That tells me nothing.

 **actorface:** We were supposed to go over some of the script together so we'd be comfortable with it when we finally get to the actual rehearsal, but things got really bad, really fast. I can't calm myself down.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, you're going to have to.

 **actorface:** you're right, you're right, you're right. just calm down.

 **CorporateCat:** Start from the beginning.

 **actorface:** okay.

 **actorface:** we were going over the script, you know, as planned, when she started complaining about it being hot.

 **actorface:** myself, being a gentleman, offered to take her coat and hang it up by the door, hoping that she'd be able to sit comfortably if she weren't wearing it anymore.

 **actorface:** well, she was wearing an extremely low cut shirt underneath her coat, which is fine, i'm not about to tell a woman what to wear, and i'm not so much of a pig that i'm going to ogle at her while we're practicing. i don't even like women to begin with.

 **actorface:** apparently, she thought the opposite.

 **actorface:** she kept trying to get closer and closer to me, and i swear, she was tugging her shirt lower and lower. i finally asked her very politely if we could continue on with the script, and that's when she went psycho.

 **actorface:** "you could have a slice of this...if you'd like." "they're size double d, and _real_. all natural." and just a bunch of raunchy comments like that.

 **actorface:** i kept backing up because she kept walking toward me, and eventually i hit a wall and that's when she grabbed my hand and tried to slide it up her shirt.

 **CorporateCat:** Oh my...

 **actorface:** i freaked out and told her that she had gotten the wrong idea, and man, she did _not_ like hearing that.

 **actorface:** she started screaming at me and telling me that i used her, and then she was crying and spitting in my face, and the last thing she said to me before storming out of my house is what has me absolutely terrified.

 **CorporateCat:** Which was?

 **actorface:** that she was going to ruin my life, as well as my acting career.

 **actorface:** i don't know what she has in mind, but i act not only because i love it, but because it's my means of survival! without this under my feet, i have nothing. i have no motivation, and no way to live.

 **actorface:** i don't know what i'm going to do, and i'm getting myself even more worked up by thinking about the endless possibilities of what could happen.

 **CorporateCat:** I need you to calm down.

 **actorface:** i can't.

 **CorporateCat:** Then I'll make you.

 **CorporateCat:** Give me your phone number.

 **actorface:** why do i need to do that...

 **CorporateCat:** Just do it. Don't ask questions.

 **actorface:** alright, i guess.

 **CorporateCat:** Very well.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

_**Wednesday, November 30 at 7:12pm** _

**actorface:** you didn't have to do that for me.

 **CorporateCat:** It worked, did it not? You've calmed down quite a bit.

 **actorface:** yeah, well.

 **actorface:** your singing voice is beautiful.

 **CorporateCat:** As is your speaking voice.

 **CorporateCat:** I know it's early, but you need to rest.

 **actorface:** i might as well before i get myself all worked up again.

 **CorporateCat:** Call me anytime you need. I usually dislike phone calls, but if it's you on the other end, I really wouldn't mind as much.

 **actorface:** i...thank you.

 **CorporateCat:** I'll check up on you in the morning. Try to have a good night.

 **actorface:** ****likewise.

_actorface is offline._


	4. Not Your Casual Bike Ride

** _Thursday, December 1 at 6:39am_ **

**actorface:** i need you.

 **CorporateCat:** What is it?

 **actorface:** google "echo girl scandal".

 **CorporateCat:** What?

 **actorface:** just do it.

 **CorporateCat:** Alright, I suppose. Give me a moment.

 **CorporateCat:**...

 **CorporateCat:** Do you mean to tell me that you're Zen? _The_ Zen?

 **actorface:** is that all you have to say after seeing the search results.

 **CorporateCat:** No, of course not. I'm just surprised is all. I've admired you for quite some time now.

 **CorporateCat:** But, getting back on track, I don't think there's anything I can say to offer you any sort of comfort.

 **actorface:** i harassed her. i took advantage of her. i wouldn't let her leave when she asked, and i tried to keep her against her will.

 **actorface:** that's what the entire world is seeing right now.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, we both know you didn't do any of that.

 **actorface:** but they don't.

 **CorporateCat:** Zen...

 **actorface:** and what about you? you know who i am now, why don't i get to know who you are?

 **CorporateCat:** Jumin Han.

 **actorface:** what?

 **CorporateCat:** My name is Jumin Han.

 **actorface:** i... _the_ jumin han? as in c &r's jumin han?

 **CorporateCat:** The one and only.

 **actorface:** holy shit.

 **CorporateCat:** Getting back to the subject at hand, I don't know what you want me to say.

 **actorface:** i don't want you to say anything.

 **CorporateCat:** But I want to help.

 **actorface:** you can't.

 **CorporateCat:** I'll think of something.

 **actorface:** i'm going for a ride.

 **CorporateCat:** Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about a casual bike ride?

 **actorface:** because i'm not.

 **CorporateCat:** I don't think that's such a great idea.

 **actorface:** it's probably not, but i really couldn't care less. my life is over.

 **CorporateCat:** I don't like how calm you're being about all of this.

 **actorface:** that's because i am calm. i've passed the point of anger, fear, and hysteria, and now i'm just done.

 **CorporateCat:** Don't leave.

 **actorface:** i'm sorry.

 **CorporateCat:** If you're really sorry, then stay here and talk to me.

 **actorface:** i can't.

 **CorporateCat:** Zen...

 **actorface:** i'm so sorry, jumin.

_actorface is offline._

\- - - - -

** _Thursday, December 1 at 10:22am_ **

CorporateCat:I keep refreshing the app, hoping for at least some sort of sign that you're okay, and with each time, it gets a little harder and harder to breathe _._

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

** _Thursday, December 1 at 2:54pm_ **

**CorporateCat:** My father is furious because I've taken the rest of the day off, but I can't concentrate on anything because I'm absolutely terrified that something has happened to you.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

** _Thursday, December 1 at 4:02pm_ **

**CorporateCat:** I don't really have anything to say. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still here, and that I still care.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

** _Thursday, December 1 at 8:40pm_ **

**CorporateCat:** I suppose I'm going to retire early tonight. Not that I expect to be sleeping anytime soon, but I'll be turning my phone off for the night to prevent myself from staring at the messenger for hours on end.

 **CorporateCat:** I hope all is well, but more importantly, that you're safe.

 **CorporateCat:** Have a good night...Zen.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

** _Thursday, December 1 at 11:58pm_ **

**actorface:** i'm fine. i'm sorry for worrying you. i'll explain everything in the morning.

 **actorface:** i...i'm sorry, jumin.

 **actorface:** have a good night.

_actorface is offline._


	5. Growing Closer

_**Friday, December 2 at 3:24am** _

**CorporateCat:** I know I said I would be turning my phone off, but I haven't been able to sleep. I'm relieved to see that you're back.

 **actorface:** i didn't mean to worry you so badly.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, you did.

 **CorporateCat:** Every terrible possibility imaginable came to mind.

 **actorface:** i'm so sorry...

 **CorporateCat:** Don't. You're safe and that's all that matters.

 **CorporateCat:** Am I correct in assuming that you haven't gone to sleep yet?

 **actorface:** yeah.

 **CorporateCat:** I haven't either.

 **actorface:** so you said.

 **CorporateCat:** You're not okay.

 **actorface:** no.

 **CorporateCat:** Tell me what went on all day.

 **actorface:** I just took my bike for a ride out to some spot in the mountains.

 **actorface:** i thought the fresh air would help me clear my head.

 **actorface:** it didn't.

 **CorporateCat:**  Well,I came up with two ways to possibly help you, if you're interested in listening.

 **actorface:** of course i am.

 **CorporateCat:** The first is a little unethical, but it would involve a close friend of mine hacking his way into the media and twisting some things around so that they're in your favor.

 **actorface:**...no.

 **CorporateCat:** Very well.

 **actorface:** and the second?

 **CorporateCat:** How would you feel about a press conference?

 **actorface:** excuse me?

 **CorporateCat:** A press conference. You know, to explain what _actually_ happened.

 **actorface:** as if i had the connections to pull that sort of thing off.

 **CorporateCat:** You don't, but I do.

 **actorface:** wait, what? what are you implying?

 **CorporateCat:** I can have it scheduled as soon as two days' time.

 **CorporateCat:** If you wanted me to, that is.

 **actorface:** but why would you do that for me?

 **CorporateCat:** Well, to put it bluntly, I've allowed myself to develop feelings for you over the last few days, and for some reason I cannot yet understand, seeing you hurt makes me hurt.

 **actorface:**...well.

 **CorporateCat:** I told you it would be blunt.

 **actorface:** no, i know, and that's not a problem.

 **actorface:** i'm just sort of...relieved, i guess?

 **CorporateCat:** And why is that? 

 **actorface:** because i thought i was the only one that was catching feelings.

 **CorporateCat:** Oh. Well. You're not.

 **actorface:** i think i need to go to bed.

 **CorporateCat:** I second that.

 **CorporateCat:** I feel loads better after hearing from you, so sleep should come easy now.

 **actorface:** i'm really sorry again.

 **CorporateCat:** There is no need.

 **CorporateCat:** However, I do have a question that I would very much like an answer to.

 **actorface:** ask me anything.

 **CorporateCat:** What's your real name?

 **actorface:** oh. that.

 **actorface:** it's hyun. hyun ryu.

 **CorporateCat:** Hyun. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.

 **CorporateCat:** Very well then. Have a good night, Hyun, and try, at the very least, to get some rest.

 **actorface:** i will, thank you...jumin.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

_**Friday, December 2 at 11:50am** _

**CorporateCat:** How do you feel?

 **actorface:** like drowning in a pool of my own tears.

 **CorporateCat:** No, no, no, there'll be none of that.

 **actorface:** i googled myself and now i regret everything.

 **CorporateCat:** Why would you do that?

 **actorface:** because i'm a masochistic piece of shit.

 **CorporateCat:** Are you really a masochist?

 **CorporateCat:** Interesting.

 **actorface:** wait, why are you asking?

 **CorporateCat:** No reason.

 **CorporateCat:** I have a phone conference to attend, so I suppose I'll be on my way.

_CorporateCat is offline._

\- - - - -

**_Frid_ a _y, December 2 at 4:15pm_**

**actorface:** are you a sadist?

 **CorporateCat:** I might be.

 **actorface:** oh.

 **CorporateCat:** Have you worked on your speech at all?

 **actorface:** speech? for what?

 **CorporateCat:** The press conference, Hyun.

 **actorface:** oh. right. um, no.

 **CorporateCat:** Well, get on with it then.

 **actorface:** okay, mom.

 **CorporateCat:** The more we speak, the less irritating and more endearing you get.

 **actorface:** ha, thanks. i'll catch you later, i really should get working on this.

 **CorporateCat:** Call me when you've got a draft finished. You can read and practice with me.

 **actorface:** i appreciate that.

_actorface is offline._

_\- - - - -_

_ **Friday, December 2 at 8:47pm** _

**CorporateCat:** Your speech is wonderful.

 **actorface:** thank you. now all i have to do is work on memorizing it.

 **CorporateCat:** You can work on that tomorrow. I think you've worked hard enough to deserve some rest for the rest of the night.

 **actorface:** i'll probably just order some chinese takeout and see what i can find on netflix or whatever.

 **CorporateCat:** You deserve it.

 **actorface:** will...will you be there on sunday?

 **CorporateCat:** Of course I will.

 **actorface:** so, like...i can meet you on sunday, is what i'm trying to ask.

 **CorporateCat:** Yes.

 **actorface:** that makes me feel really giddy and happy.

 **CorporateCat:** Good. I enjoy it when you're happy.

 **actorface:** have we really only been talking for five days? jesus, it feels like longer.

 **CorporateCat:** I agree. I don't usually talk to people this frequently, save for my employees, so it really is a nice change of pace.

 **actorface:** thank you for being here for me when i needed it, even though we really _haven't_ known each other for that long.

 **CorporateCat:** Of course. I'm not quite sure what it is about you, but I don't think I've ever felt this connected to this anyone before.

 **CorporateCat:** It's thrilling, yet quite terrifying.

 **actorface:** agreed.

 **actorface:** have a good night, okay? i'm going to order some food and just take the rest of the night to breathe.

 **CorporateCat:** May I give you a call a little later?

 **actorface:** of course. you don't even have to ask.

 **CorporateCat:** Until then.

 **actorface:** until then.

_actorface is offline._


End file.
